A beastial friendship
by flerna
Summary: BM the maximals have crash on earth in 2011 but one snag THEY'VE TURNED INTO HUMANS and in the backyard of a young girls house who lets them stay with her til they can get back home but will they fit in? what does nightscream think of hannah dusk NSXOC ON HOLD DUE TO CHARACTER REDESIGNS!
1. crash landing

**Ok to all those who don't like fan fic that's has a character fall in love with an oc please don't read this because it is one of those **

**Ok then let's get started**

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet in Valakare town except for the downpour of rain and the odd bark of a soggy dog. Most light of the lifeless houses were long off except for a light shining from a window on the roof of a particular house where we start our story.

It was long been past 10 and still, the computer in this figures bedroom was played images of anime and films. The figure was female in blue pj's her face still wide awake though, hidden by her messy brown hair. Her blue eyes glanced at the on screen clock and stretched as she turned the computer off. As she turned she collapsed onto her bed two steps away.

Her room was in the attic so it was large with an en-suite as well as a skylight above her pillow though it was covered by a blind as there wasn't much to see "no stargazing for me tonight I guess" she shrug as she settled on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other behind her bed.

She sighed whilst she thought her life as a dull one. She was born and bred in this town but wished so hard to be part of the city life, but then again her life would probably still be boring. She closed her eyes and groaned "man I wish something exciting would happen for once in my life" she stared at the ceiling as if it could hear her and smiled as her mind took flight in her fantasies, slowly she faded asleep.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep that she was woken up, still above her covers but its wasn't the cold that woke her up –as it was early spring- no it was to the sound of thunder. She crawled out of bed and crossed the floor, careful not to trip on the cloths on the carpeted floor, towards the source of the rude awakening.

Pulling back the curtains the hid a wall sized window that led to her own balcony without much thought her arm went to the open glass pan door and closed it shutting out the noise and rain as she turned round she didn't notice the beam of light that flashed behind her and falling into the forest behind her house.

She woke later on in the morning to her phone playing 'hero' by skillet moaning and struggling to wake, she grabbed the phone and answered "n'yeah?" she yarned

"Oh good your up Hannah" chuckled the voice

"Only cos your call woke me up Nathan, so what'd you want at 8 am on a Saturday" she asked rubbing her eyes open. She often got calls from this childhood friend, he was sweet but had lousy timing.

"You free today at all?" he asked innocently

"Once eaten and gotten myself decent yeah so what?" Hannah moaned

"Someone's in a bad mood today" chuckled a voice in the background

"let me guess Savage got a day off finally" she chuckled 'savage' was her nickname for Nathans brother Sam because of both his temper and strength but mainly for his sense of humour that is if he had one that is.

"Yeah so I was wondering if we could hang round yours like when we did when we were 14." Nathan asked

"What like gobble sweets, play video games and spar in the garden til who knows when?" she giggled, she always got into fights with the boys, and she always won.

"Yep oh and can Summer and Moona come too?"

Hannah sat up and thought for a minute "well seeing as they're part of the gang sure why not?" she smiled.

"great see you in an hour" Nathan concluded. Hanging up Hannah was in the dimmed room after a few moments she stretched herself and swung her legs out of bed onto the carpet floor. After trudging to her wardrobe and grabbing fresh cloths – a green one sleeved vest and dark denim jeans and black trainers – she rushed to the bathroom to fetch fresh bandages for her arms.

She had burns and scars on both arms, on her right she had burns covering the arm from the elbow down her left arm though, only had a ring of scars and burns near her shoulder. After clothing her wounds in grey cloth she slipped on her favourite brown gloves.

As Hannah caught sight of her reflection in the mirror she dragged a nearby hairbrush though her messy mane turning it into a wave of chocolate brown hair. Once she was happy with her hair she went back to her room and grabbed a black ribbon and tied it round her neck like a necklace. After she observed herself in the tall mirror on her wardrobe door a rumbling sound came from her stomach.

"best get some food before the guys come round" she mumbled as she turned and climbed down the ladder like stairs that led to her room.

She lived on her own being 17 but the truth was that she used to live with her grandfather who was a successful scientist working on bio-engineering to help people but died when Hannah was a little girl. Looking round the house that was bathed in morning sunlight a tear escaped her eye when she saw the calendar it had two dates circled in black one was the day of a terrible explosion that happened when she was six and the cause of the scars on her arms,

it was also the day she lost her family she hung her head in memory of them, her farther her mother and her four older sisters there were rumours of her having a younger brother but she has found no proof.

The other date marked was the current date 17th of April the day that she lost the final member of her family her grandfather shot by a bazooka simply for refusing to give her up, Hannah never understood why but know better than to keep on asking a question that will never be answered. Another tear escape from her eyes she loved her grandfather and he loved her as he proved by leaving the house and his research, everything to her.

As she reached the large kitchen she was almost blinded by sunlight but was used to it so her eyes quickly adjusted as she grabbed a clean bowl and pour out her breakfast. As she quickly finished her meal she threw (not literally) her bowl into the sink as the doorbell rang. Sprinting to the door she stopped to catch her breath for a moment. Then she opened the door.

Outside stood four teenagers two boys and two girls. These were Hannah's so called gang, Summer was the second eldest by two months she had an inviting and elegant posture that was assisted by her slightly tanned skin with her purple eyes shining in the sunlight her long deep purple hair flowed gently in the breeze as her blue fringe seemed to move in ripples. Her blue shoulder bare jumper hugged her small chest as her magenta sarong was wrapped round her black shorts, her black boots also shone slightly in the sunlight.

Next to her was her younger sister by two years, Moona her purple eyes squinting and showing sign of just waking up, her light blue hair though shoulder length seemed to glow slightly covering her paw shaped birthmark that stood out on her neck thanks to her having slightly more pale skin than her older sibling her blue t-shirt had a naval cut that was diagonal but showed off her lovely figure her turquoise also seemed to compliment her legs, she also wore low cut black gloves as well as black trainers that were zipped on one side.

On the other side of Summer was the oldest of the group Sam a easy angered red head whose hair was always in a low ponytail due to its length his skin was dark but enough to pass as a tan, his golden eyes seemed to stare straight through your heart his attire helped to show his physique as he wore a dark orange vest that was blue at the bottom and had a blue strip leading to it, he also wore black trouser that bagged round the ankles that partially hid his grey shoes, on his arm was some sort of black band that had a red ribbon round it,

Hannah once asked him about the ribbon only to find that he wore it in respect to his and Nathans deceased mother who died of heart failure, she never went further into it.

Next to Moona looking quite goofy was Sam's younger brother Nathan with dark cyan blue hair and golden eyes that were speckled with dark purple spots. His outfit seemed to match his eyes as his t-shirt was blue with a purple V-shape one the chest he also wore dark grey jeans and black sneakers with a red stripes on the side.

These were Hannah's first and only friends, the only people she let into her heart she smiled once seeing them "hey guys" she greeted only to be glomped by Moona

"haha hi Hannah how are you?" Hannah saw that Moona had tears in her eyes and realised the true reason why Nathan wanted to come round, they were the only ones who knew what today meant to her.

"im fine thank you I almost forgot why im always depressed on this day of course" she replied as Summer pried Moona of her and gave Hannah her hand

"it's because today's the anniversary of that incident" Summer finished looking quite solemn. Hannah simply nodded slowly and moved to one side to allow her friends into her home.

They all took refuge in the large living room that was opposite the bathroom but had two large sliding doors to the back porch and the massive garden that was bordered by the forest. As they sat on the large leather sofa everyone did their best to keep Hannah's mood up by playing her favourite games and joking around, mainly at Sam's expense.

It wasn't until Sam moved his head from one side to the other as he was getting stiff that Hannah saw her chance. "You getting stiff Sammy savage?" she giggled her eyes were on fire inviting a challenge

"yeah im getting stiff and I wish you'd quit using that nickname its embarrassing" Sam groaned doing his best to keep his cool but not noticing the look in Hannah's blue eyes but the other noticed a while back and were moving away slowly.

"aren't all nicknames embarrassing to a point" Sam shrugged as an answer

"anyway when was it that you last have a good fight?" Hannah had one knee up and the arm resting on it with the hand under her chin her face gave a sinister look

"about three weeks ago why?" Sam asked as he turned round catching the look in Hannah's eyes finally and gave a sneaky look to her as if accepting her silent challenge

"your so on?" he said as Hannah stood up and led him outside. Now I think I should mention why he accepted, its because that both Sam and Nathan know that they cant beat Hannah due to the training she keeps up that her grandfather gave her but its because on a day like today sparring with her gave her a sense of doing something worthwhile and usually cheered her right up. Besides, Sam felt lucky

Ok back to the story. Outside it was warm as it was the afternoon the ground was still wet from the previous night but that didn't bother Hannah in fact she loved the tricky terrain she found that she performs best in these conditions with the smell of dew and pine flooding her nostrils also helped her psych herself up . Hannah spread her lags wide ready for a fight as well as putting her arms up close to her waist, her usual fighting stance.

Seeing the stance Sam took this chance and charged at Hannah fists tight and drawn back, but to no avail as Hannah easily jumped away from the jab and somersaulted over him and landed crouched behind him before sweeping her leg under him knocking him to his back. Angered he ninja jumped up and preceded his charge at Hannah with a fury of swipes at her but as always she just easily dodged them all without breaking a sweat. He was about to take a swing at her face when she stopped with her fighting face- one of seriousness and boredom though she was enjoying this- and grabbed his wrist as she dodged. Realising his mistake Sam tried to pull back but instead Hannah grabbed his shirt near his chest and threw him to the ground.

Seeing that Sam wasn't doing much as a challenge the other three exchanged looks and charge simultaneously at Hannah yelling. Seeing the new challenge Hannah pulled a smirk as she leapt back out of the way of Summer's kick followed by Moona's punch. As Hannah continued to dodge and deflect all four of her friend with ease she started to notice that something in her environment was off. As she put one leg up kicking Nathan in the stomach she notice the smell of smoke coming from the forest she spent her camping trips in.

Not wanting to run away or end the sparring match she did what she thought was the most fun as the guy knew that she was holding back. As Moona charged, she saw her chance and as Moona swung her fist to Hannah's stomach she leapt out of the way all the way to a nearby branch turning around she yelled "catch me if you can guys" and jumped to the next branch.

The other four smiled at each other before launching themselves into the trees chasing after a very agile and fast Hannah and whenever they got close to this ninja wannabe they launched to attack only to either be dodged falling into the tree or deflected onto another branch underneath, but still Hannah was holding back.

Smirking Hannah made light work of what could be a tough match but that wasn't her concern right now, no it was the pillar of smoke that was faintly seen in the background. As they got closer to the smoke Nathan started to realise her intentions and stopped attacking but instead trying to beat her to it. It wasn't until they were almost on top of the smoke that the others realised and stopped their onslaught – of course Sam was the last to realise- but instead moved through the trees like monkeys with little effort

When they got to the smoking part of the forest Summer, Moona, Nathan and Sam waited in the canopy whilst Hannah made her fast and elegant decent to the ground, landing with one leg bent and the other outstretched and both arms on the floor to cushion the rest of her body.

With the other watching to help if things got rough for her – yeah not likely- Hannah made her way to the centre moving the smoke out of her face with her hand before almost tripping up over a upturned rock careful not to stumble again Hannah strained to see what was causing the smoke. It wasn't until see was further in that the smoke around her was almost gone revealing a long crater that showed that something crashed in the forest.

Standing primed for a fight, Hannah looked round her surroundings it wasn't long before she saw what caused the crater. A large – and I mean huge- ship was sitting there with its nose buried in the dirt and one of the wings three feet from were it was supposed to be as Hannah came close she realised that the ship wasn't like anything she seen before its body was huge and bulky and the wings were streamlined the design of it seemed well alien.

"hey guys either we stepped onto a movie set by accident or we're on of those reality TV shows" she yelled up with her hands on her hips but when she looked round the only people there were her and her friends sighing she started to approach what seemed to be the door. Taking it as a signal for the all clear the others leapt down Summer was the first to land with Nathan and his brother close behind but Sam only took a step forward before Moona lost her grip on the branch above and landed on his head

"argh get off will ya!"

"oops sorry Sammy"

"don't you dare call me that"

"oh will you too just shut up"

"yeah you guys sound like a married couple"

As the four stood around bickering Hannah took a look at the now confirmed door it was slanted but thankfully there was a panel eye level to Hannah, having a closer look she noticed that there were scorch marks all over the golden ship _ huh whatever did this defiantly didn't like these guys_

Hannah placed her left hand on the ship near the panel before feeling two bangs inside and jumped a good two feet back, calming her battle nerves down a little she turned to the bickering four "hey Nathan I need some help with the door panel I think someone still alive in there" she yelled pointing to the panel.

As per usual Nathan strolled up trying to avoid the confrontation behind him. Hannah stepped to one side to allow Nathan work his magic, seeing the alien tech his eyes beamed as he stepped into breath width of the metal panel taking a screwdriver from his pocket and started to try and open the doors that took him until the sun had set and the cold night grabbed Hannah first "wish I brought a jacket" she mumbled

"hah me too" replied Nathan looking back a little everyone was agreeing with the statement as they huddled together on a fallen tree to keep warm though Sam tried to keep his face out of the way as Summer managed to end the argument by hitting Sam hard on the cheek

Everyone waited a few more minutes trying to guess what was in the ship when a clawing sound came from inside followed by two more bangs that sounded like it came from the other side of the door

"are they trying to get out?" asked Moona in no more than a whisper

"well no use sitting letting them think they're on their own" Hannah mumbled as she walked to the shut door and pressed her hands against the cold metal taking a deep breath she place her ear against it and mouthed to Nathan who was watching her "how much longer do you think its gonna take"

Nathan put two fingers up to say two minutes, seeing this Hannah nodded and took another breath and yelled to the door "hello anyone in there?" an obviously pointless question but one that had to be asked. A few moments passed but Hannah could defiantly hear movement inside so biting her lip she yelled again "hey hold on we're working on getting the door open"

"got it" cheered Nathan as the door swung open almost making Hannah fall over

"hey warn me next time will ya?" she growled but Nathan just chuckled and put his screwdriver back in his pocket

The gang looked inside the ship for a few seconds but couldn't see anything. Taking a few breaths Hannah climbed into the ship carefully expecting the worst with the others following closely "hey its ok we're here to help we're unarmed"

"and what if they're not friendly" Hannah turned round and smiled

"then we'll run stupid" Nathan held back said person from launching at Hannah

Ignoring the trouble twins Hannah looked round leading the others until they reached a three way cross road "Hannah what do we do?" Moona was the one who spoke this time

"and what am I the leader?" Hannah pulled a face as the others simply nodded, though Sam didn't like admitting it himself.

"argh fine we'll split up Nathan, Moona you take the first passage Sam and Summer you take the second one, I'll take the third meet back here in an hour" everyone nodded and went where they were told to go

Hannah went on her own as usual she knew that the teams she picked favoured the relationships between the four, but it hurt that it reminded her that there was never anyone for her who would fully understand what its like losing her entire family almost at once. But she pressed on not noticing that she was being watched the whole time by a rat in the vents that was now quietly following her.

The others were also being watched at least Nathan thought so but he kept calm so as not to freak out Moona, when they got to a dead end steam slipped out behind them making them jump round in time to see a strange figure slink away but they put it down to imagination. Nathan shook his head

"well better head back?"

"yeah we've been in here for half an hour and haven't seen a single soul you know im kinda glad"

"why's that Moona"

"I don't like the thought of them being hostile and deciding us as dinner"

"true let's get out of here" Nathan held out his hand as Moona took it gladly as she was being led back to the entrance but were met by Sam and Summer outside

"nothing for you guys?"

"not a single claw or scale" moaned Summer

"where's Hannah"

"dunno she's not with you guys"

"nu-uh guess she hasn't found a dead end yet" the other looked to the ship and notice some shapes in the darkness inside

"I hope she's ok" Moona sighed as she sat down followed by the others as they waited for her to return

**BACK INSIDE**

Hannah kept on walking looking everywhere she could see for signs of the occupants of the alien ship but still ready for a fight if it was needed. She turned the corner when she heard something in the air vent looking up she watched for a few seconds waiting to see if she was gonna be ambushed when the scuttling stopped she tensed up "hello? Anyone there?" she asked bravely though it was one of those rare times when she was absolutely terrified

A few minutes past but she thought she heard whatever was in the vent say and hurried away to the opposite direction from where she was facing. Not wanting to lose the guy who might have the answers she braced her legs and leapt to the vent grabbing the cover and pushing it away from the hole as she was hanging from the hole with nothing under here she did her best to at least see who was watching her but she only saw a figure in the darkness hurrying away from her.

Taking its direction Hannah dropped down and ran in the same direction ears fixed on the scrapping sounds above and following them until she reached a large door that was slightly open but was five if not six times her size "man I hope I haven't gotten myself in deep water here" with that she started to clamber past the door that was blocked open by wreckage_ guess this was the bridge _she thought but when she got past the door she stood in shock to see…

SIX PEOPLE, five were unconscious but the sixth was standing up staring at Hannah in fear when she took a step forward the person –she couldn't tell gender due to the lack of light- leapt back "STAY AWAY" by this Hannah could tell that it was a boy who was obviously afraid. Hannah though simply smiled and put her hand out the boy "its ok im here to help"

**Here's chapter 1 **

**Next chapter: Hannah and the gang help these unconscious people to her house to find out why they were on that ship but are they normal humans or is there more to them than meets the eye?**

**Haha sorry I know bad pun ahaha *gets shot for that* and don't worry the transformer element will show more in the second chapter.**


	2. what on earth?

**ok here's chapter 2 hopefully it'll explain what's going on a bit better **

**oh and if it sound a bit out of character I do apologise**

**Hasbro owns transformers**

**I only own Hannah, Moona, Summer Nathan and Sam**

**Chapter 2**

"It's been an hour, where is she?" growled Sam his patience was growing thin that he was ready to kill something if he had to wait any longer.

"Maybe something happened in there?" asked Moona though she was scared of the answer seeing her fearful eyes Nathan stood up

"come on we'd best go look for her in there" as he started toward the wrecked ship the other stood up to follow taking Hannah's direction backing up whenever they hit a dead end until they reached the large doors forced open by a fallen beam.

Nathan was the first to start clambering over "hey Hannah you in here" his eyes straining to see inside the large room that was lit slightly by a hole in the roof and sparking cables that hung from the ceiling. As Nathan looked closer he saw Hannah near another person checking an unconscious female

"She's not hurt just unconscious and a bit bruised but nothing serious" she confirmed to the kid next to her looking worried but relieved

"Good I thought she-"he gulped back that last word but knowing what it was Hannah placed her hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry she hasn't yet but we'd better get them back to my place to be sure"

"Hey Hannah! So this is what was keeping you" the new voice made both of them jump Hannah turned towards the voice to see Nathan climbing over the rubble with the others behind

"Sorry guys lost track of time checking these guys" she stood up

"And?" asked Summer hands on hips

"They're ok but unconscious so I think we'd best get them to my place just in case" she looked round taking in their size but stopped when she saw the kid looking down at the female

The kid himself looked round fifteen due to his height his face had a mousy look to it a high tech looking baseball cap hiding his brown hair and red eyes. He wore a green jacket that had a yellow upside-down tear drop on both shoulders under that he wore a brown and red top with top half being brown and the bottom half was red he also wore black jeans and grey trainer that look like the ones racers wear.

The girl on the other hand look early twenties with green hair she wore a yellow cross necked collar top with straps on the shoulders with golden add on sleeves she also wore brown quarter length legging with a forest green side skirt complete with green boots.

The two looked like an oxymoron couple but Hannah knew better than to point it out.

Instead she instructed her gang to carry each person to the house summer took the blond woman whilst Moona took the black haired female with a headband as they were both the same height.

Sam and Nathan both took the boys one had blond spiky hair and was well built whilst the other had black hair in a feudal style and a beard.

After the four went got their patients out Hannah turned her attention to the boy next to her but noticed the other boy was slightly conscious but to be safe, Hannah went over to him to help him out. As she crouched down the boy was on his side, he looked around 17 like Hannah his skin was tanned but his brown hair was cropped with a lock of it falling in the middle of his face. His outfit made him look like he was from the city brown jacket over a black top-the jacket had a blue collar and shoulders- he also wore a pair of blue jeans with a wing on the outside of both legs over black trainers.

The whole look of the boy made Hannah's face grow warm but she wasn't about to let her feelings show instead she grabbed his arm and swung it over her shoulders with her other arm under his left one. Once she got him on his feet and started walking she looked at the boy who was walking near her

"Hey I never caught you name kid"

The boy jolted and look at her "oh um it ra" he paused and looked down at his feet before continuing

"It's Ryan"

"Oh ok Ryan why did you pause there you embarrassed by your name or something?"

"n-no it's, complicated"

"You're one jumpy kid" she chuckled and carried on out of the ship with her charge

They carried on trekking until they got to Hannah's house. When they did her friends all realised the time but Hannah didn't mind after all they still had their parents. So after they set everyone on beds in her spare room and said their goodbyes Summer Moona Sam and Nathan all waved as they headed home. Hannah stood in the doorway until they were out of sight then went up to the room where the strangers were resting.

She stood in the open doorway looking in at her patients, now that they were the light she could she the other three easier the black haired female had a gold headband and pale skin she wore a pink top with the shoulders missing and green spots with matching ¾ length trousers. Her boots were by the side of the bed and her golden bracelet was on the table next to her, her face was content like an angel in sleep.

the blond boy was again muscular in build but was hidden with a golden brown t-shirt and black jeans. his face made him look in his late teens his steel toed boot were again by his bed though it was obvious that Sam put him down without much thought as he was half hanging of the bed.

The third boy look around the same age as the black haired girl with black hair himself but it was up in a feudal bun a slight beard framed his mouth giving him a sense of maturity. His outfit helped to portray this with a purple biker jacket with yellow stripe near the wrists he also had dark brown biker gloves, under this were grey jeans with yellow patches his boot again next to him.

Hannah leant against the doorframe looking at them with a concerned smile as her eyes finally settled on Ryan and the green haired girl after a few moments Hannah cleared her throat making Ryan jump as he turned to face her, he fell of the stool he was sitting on. The whole thing made Hannah giggle slightly "haha sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"nah its alright" he stood back up as Hannah approached she stopped by the brown haired boys bed and looked down to his face, once again she felt her face grow warm so looked away in embarrassment, unknown to her Ryan pulled a suspicious grin towards her

"Well im going to order some dinner you hungry?"

"Uh…. Well…. I guess so"

"Haha cool I'll get two large pizzas with some chips and garlic bread that cool?"

"Um yeah"

With that Hannah ran out the door and down the steps to the house phone and rang up the pizza delivery service after the usual greeting from the pizza company Hannah put in her order of one meat lovers pizza and one four cheese pizza, as she didn't know if anyone was vegetarian or not she also ordered four ice cream pots as they were on special.

After she made her order and hung up she looked up at the stairs considering going up but thought it better to let them rest and if they do wake up Ryan can bring them up to speed so instead she went to the living room and sat down on her sofa before putting on her music. As three days grace blared their tunes into the room Hannah dozed off in her exhaustion and her tears of her pain escaped as the pulling sensation at her back began.

Ryan sat next to the bed with his love sleeping soundly, his face full of worry and relief although has seen some weird stuff he was glad that they found a kind human as soon as they landed.

His thought was stopped though by the groaning of the blond haired boy "argh man"

"haha yo spots glad you could join the party" Ryan chuckled but was stopped when his friend stared at him in shock of course he would Ryan looked completely different now although his transforming abilities were still functional there was no telling when the girl would return

After a few awkward moments of his friend staring the others woke up and expressed the same shock and confusion but the blond broke the silence "rattrap?"

"WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED TO US?" this made Hannah wake up and look up from her sofa toward the room above "looks like his friends are awake" she chuckled as she stood up and headed to the kitchen knowing it was too soon for her to head up. So instead she started to wash up her breakfast things and other cutlery. She just finished when the doorbell rang knowing who it was she grabbed the money needed and headed to the door.

After paying the delivery boy and setting the stuff down on the table for the guys to help themselves and hearing nothing but raised voices from up there she thought now was a good time to go up.

So quietly climbing up the stairs she walked up to the spare room but stopped when she spotted the family photo, staring at the photo memories came back to her in the photo was her in a six year old body being hugged by her mother, she didn't look much different except she had longer hair then and was wearing a purple summer dress her mother had pure white hair that didn't seem to end but Hannah could clearly tell that she had her mothers blue eyes her four sisters though had different eyes the oldest crimson had red hair and eyes and wore a yellow dress, her other sister sapphire had blue hair but grey eyes and wore a blue polo shirt, next to her was topaz with blond hair that had black streaks and golden eyes she always wore a black coat where ever she went even to bed next to crimson was the second youngest sister the one above Hannah this was gala with green hair and eyes with a simple green t-shirt people said that she was a tomboy ever since.

Seeing this made a tear drop from Hannah's eyes but it wasn't until she set her eyes on the man standing behind them all next to her mother, this man was Hannah father but he didn't act like it, he was more of a tyrant people say it was his fault that Hannah was left with her grandfather and that he ran of with the only boy of the family the highly rumoured alec.

Hannah fought back the anger seeing his face caused; after all he caused the pains in her back as well as her nightmares. She started again towards the room where the others were resting she grew concerned when she realised that they've quietened down.

She poked her head round the corner to see everyone awake but each had a concerned look

"Hey everything ok?" she asked as she stepped into the doorway making everyone look her way

The blond looked down as he spoke "yeah we're fine"

"That's good, the pizza's here so come and help your self when you ready" she smiled and headed down leaving them. the brown haired boy broke the silence

"That's the girl you were talking about?"

"Well yeah it's not like there's two gals here with the same face kid"

"Ok I get it I just didn't expect her to be well like that"

"even so nightscream we cant let our guard down she may not be all nice underneath" the blond cautioned as the said brunette shrugged and headed to the door

"Well im not staying cooped up here"

"I agree with the kid we could at least thank her for helping us" the black haired female started out of the door

"As always Blackarachnia, you get to the point" the black haired boy waltzed up to the black haired girl known as Blackarachnia and put his arm round her slender waist.

"Hey Silverbolt wait will ya" both of the black haired couple looked back at the blond who spoke

"What is it Cheetor?" the blond rubbed his head before answering

"Don't you think we should think of some other names to go by?"

"I agree with spots ive already told the kid that my name was Ryan instead of rattrap" the rest of his comrades nodded but nightscream left the room whilst the others discussed names _ I don't need them choosing my name for me _

Nightscream headed downstairs to find Hannah in the kitchen grabbing a slice of meat lover's pizza and some fries along with a piece of garlic bread. As nightscream stepped inside Hannah turned her head to face him. She felt her face warm up again _why do I burn up, when I see this kid_ she looked at nightscream and smiled "hi"

"Oh uh hi um that looks good"

"It's pizza, don't tell me you've never seen pizza before?"

"No sorry where im from we don't have many uh dishes" he shrugged getting a little embarrassed but Hannah just giggled

"Fine with me so what's your name then?"

"What's yours?"

"Haha so your one of those guys huh? It's Hannah"

"Nick"

"Ya hungry then nick or are you going to stand there gawking?" this made nightscream (nick) jump and rub the back of his head chuckling.

He moved forward and grabbed some of the food that looked like it was edible, in other word he just grabbed the same as Hannah had. He followed Hannah into the main living room it was large with a big flat screen telly on one of the walls and a large leather sofa and a recliner chair round a dark brown mahogany table but far enough for people to sit in the space.

Hannah sat down after grabbing the remote from the telly and pointed to the telly "anything you want to watch in particular?" nick shook his head, Hannah smiled warmly and flicked it to an anime program she enjoyed about a blond boy with a metal arm and leg travelling with his younger brother. "Haha I was worried id miss it" she laughed. Nick sat down next to her but looked away when he heard her laugh _man rattrap could have warned me that she looked like that_

"hey nick you ok?" a soft voice asked making nick look towards Hannah, who had a seriously concerned look on her face that made her look ….. Cute

"Uh yeah im fine" he forced out she cheered up instantly and started to dig in to her pizza

Nick looked down at his plate and picked up a slice cautiously as if it was going to bite him after sniffing at it he took a cautious bite, remembering what organic fruit did to his friends when they first met but he had a human form now, so he'd have to act human shouldn't he? Either way the pizza didn't affect him at all and it tasted alright even if it was a little greasy

"So you're not vegetarian?" Hannah giggled

"Guess not so um what's this program?"

"its an anime I love watching called fullmetal alchemist the main character, the short one with a metal arm is called Edward elric and the suit of armour is his younger brother alphonse"

"If he's the younger brother then why is he taller?"

"long story but basically when they were little they tried to bring their mother back and well things backfired Ed lost his leg and al lost his whole body so in order to save his brother Ed sacrifice his arm to bond Al's soul to a suit of armour the whole programs about them trying to get back to normal"

"Breath why don't you?" nick chuckled

"Hm sorry bad habit of mine" she smiled again seeing it head on made nick blush a little and relax

"Well of the record I don't care what the guys might think of you as bad your alright with me"

"O-k thanks"

The pair of them continued to talk and eat until the others came down, making nick and Hannah turn to them

"So that where you disappeared to" Ryan commented

"Haha guess he was hungrier than you" this was replied with a chuckle from nick

"In fact, nick you've got some bacon on your cheek" she giggled as she pointed at said brunette

This made nick stop snickering and blushed in embarrassment trying to get the bacon off, when he did the others were already trying pizza for the first time, Cheetor though was more than sceptical about organic food but tried it anyway. Everything was silent until Hannah finally asked a question

"Ok so I know Ryan and nick but what about the rest of you what are your names?"

The maximal's turned human exchanged glances before answering Cheetor was first

"Chuck"

"Belle" answered Bontanica

"Bianca" followed Blackarachnia

"Silver" answered Silverbolt _honestly like that's original _thought nick as he shook his head

Hannah however smiled as kindly to all of them "well you are all welcome to stay as long as you need to"

Chuck nodded politely "thank you"

"I hope we're not imposing"

"of course not I wouldn't have offered otherwise" she chuckled as the phone started to ring "haha I'll get it" as Hannah got up from her spot a lot of disapproving eyes laid on nick

"What I just didn't want you guys choosing a name for me"

"We'll talk about this later nightscream" scowled Blackarachnia making nightscream sink in his seat

All the while Hannah was on the phone "hello dusk residence"

"Where the vampires sleep?"

"Haha very funny Moona so what's up?"

"Well mum and dad found out about the guests at your place and are a bit well"

"Suspicious as most of them are boys and that I found them in the woods in some weird spaceship so they don't trust me alone with boys around my age?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Oh come on Moona I've known your parents as long as I've known you and Summer they're the kind who won't believe what they don't see and they are very accusing remember what they thought I did to you when we had that sleepover when we were six?"

"Yeah they called the social network to try to put you in a children's home for beating me up thankfully me and summer cleared that up"

"Yeah think, if they blamed me when you banged your head on the cupboard to get the cookies think who they'll call if they see these guys staying here with me and no adult supervision"

"Hmm we might have to sort out a better residence solution"

"Both girls with you and summer and two boys with the trouble twins?"

"Maybe ill come over tomorrow so we can sort it out after spar sessions"

"Cool see ya tomorrow"

"Later"

_Man this is going downhill fast_

"Is everything alright" Hannah jumped

"Oh it's you chuck, yeah its just that a friend of mine, well her parents aren't very trusting with me because of my fathers reputation so we might have to split you guys up till we can find out what's happened"

Chuck crossed his arms as Hannah sighed, strangely he knew that she didn't want to split them up but had to, to avoid trouble.

"I understand sounds like you have a lot on your plate" he sighed

"I guess since that incident couple of years back none of the kid's parents trust me"

"Why's that"

"Dunno they all look at me like im mad or something always have"

"I'll have to explain this to my friends though"

"Of course, we'll sort it out tomorrow first though you guys need rest and to relax, you look like you've just come out of some kind of war" Hannah chuckled and went back to the living room

"You have no idea" whispered Cheetor as he followed

When Hannah got back everyone turned to her "so what was that all about?" asked Ryan

"Oh just my friends being concerned about sleeping arrangements"

"Why's that?" asked belle

"oh I live on my own and having a group of people out of a ship of some sorts and most of them being boys and, well lets just say that due to past misunderstandings almost all of the town get very accusing of me and my motives"

"So what are we going to do then" followed silver

"Well Moona offered to house two of you and im sure Nathan and Sam don't mind taking another two so they'll stop hassling all of us" Hannah explained as she laid back

"Well we'll see what tomorrow brings im heading to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"See ya kid"

Hannah smiled and left the room it wasn't until they heard her footsteps receding and a door closing that they spoke again

"Well she seems nice" Bontanica said to break the silence

"If a bit stressed" Rattrap added

"Still we can't be sure right now"

"So what do we do Cheetor?"

"We play along for now" he sighed and thought for a minute

"Blackarachnia and Bontanica you two alright staying with one of her friends?"

Both nodded

"What about you three?"

"What are you going to do?" asked nightscream

"Im staying here to keep an eye on this girl"

"Hannah"

"What?"

"Her names Hannah and I'm staying too"

"You sure nightscream?"

"Positive"

"Well I'll tell you one thing until we get back home its going to be one weird experience" commented rattrap

Back at the ship three figures emerged from the shadows of the ship.

"Looks like we have landed on an alien planet" examined one of them judging by its voice it was female

"Indeed we should scout out the area for a more suitable base" the second agreed male this time

"I don't care what you two bozo's think im going to find those maximals and when I do"

The third chuckled "there wont be enough left to scrap"

**Ok that chapter two done sorry it took so long college and all **

**Please review and go easy on my grammar ok I was never good at that.**

**Also no prizes on who the three are **

**Nor who im liking Nathan and Sam to (hint im kinda liking them to the same character but both sides of him)**


End file.
